Paroles
by Nahrya
Summary: T'es con." C'est ce que dit une rousse à Uchiwa Sasuke, et elle compte bien lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. C'est ce que moi j'aurais dit à Sasuke si je l'avais eu en face de moi.


_Bonjour ! Voici un petit One-shot dont je ne suis pas forcément satisfaite. J'attend vos reviews, critiques, quelles qu'elles soient. _

_Alors sinon, pour ceux qui aiment le grrrrand Uchiwa Sasuke, sachez qu'il s'en prendra en plein dans la figure, comme je lui aurais dit si je m'étais trouvée en face de lui. La fin, en revanche, pourrait (je dis bien pourrais ^^) vous plaire._

J'ai mis en "T", car j'estime que c'est choquant (passez-moi les commentaires du genre "n'importe quoi, c'est de la pacotille ton truc", d'accord ? Je ne suis pas adepte de l'horreur.) Merci d'avance ! ^^ 

_Narya_

**Paroles**

- T'es con.

Deux mots prononcés par une personne gravement blessée et qui se retrouvait face à un adversaire qui la tuerait pour cet affront.

Deux simples mots lancés au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Deux mots à l'aspect anodin, lâchés au milieu de l'odeur du sang qui montait de la terre. Deux mots à l'apparence minuscule crachés au milieu du corps de ses amis.

Deux mots qui n'étaient pas si misérables que ça.

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu des paroles prononcées avec tant de ressentiment et de mépris, face à leur auteure qui les pensait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille de telles choses, si simples, abondamment remplies de venin, de rancune, de malveillance.

De la haine à l'état pur.

Pire que la sienne, pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusque là.

- T'es vraiment qu'un _pauvre con_, cracha-t-elle encore. _Uchiwa Sasuke_, va te faire foutre toi et ta putain de vengeance. T'obtiendras rien avec elle. Une fois accomplie, il ne te restera plus rien, pas même du soulagement… juste le…

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, _toi_ !? cria-t-il. T'en sais quoi, de la vengeance, de perdre des êtres chers !?!? T'es même pas foutue de me comprendre !!!

Perdu, _Uchiwa_.

Effectivement, il put lire sur son visage à la peau mate tout une ribambelle de sentiments, comme on ferait défiler des images sur un kaléidoscope. Sauf que, ici, les seules choses que l'on pouvait observer étaient douleur, amertume, désespoir, souffrance. Et tellement d'autres sentiments dans les mêmes tons…

Cette fille rousse aux yeux noirs qu'il avait en face de lui n'était qu'un lambeau de corps humain. Un pantin de la vie que cette dernière avait trop abîmé. Une marionnette avec qui on avait trop joué. Une poupée dont le regard portait l'éclat et l'anéantissement de ceux qui ont trop été malmenés, dont le sort s'acharne encore et encore sur eux, sans jamais discontinuer, achevant leurs espoirs à coups de morts et de souffrance, les jetant à terre et les roulant dans la douleur et la misère.

Mais cette fille au corps souple et musclé faisait partie de ceux qui se relevaient toujours, de ces personnes meurtries et réduites à néant par l'existence dont les prunelles ne sont plus qu'un abîme de vide intense et profond qui les ronge depuis des années déjà, sans jamais réussir à les abattre.

Cette fille aux cheveux courts faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes que l'on qualifierait de « loques humaines ». Tout ce qu'elle exprime, c'est la tristesse. Tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est la souffrance et le néant. Vivant chaque jour dans l'agonie, attendant désespérément que la mort vienne la chercher pour enfin la libérer de son mal qui la creuse toujours un peu plus.

Et là, à ce moment présent, en ce lieu précis, sur le champ de bataille de Konoha, alors que le sang des morts coulait encore et que les amis de cette rousse périssaient à jamais, Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke eut en face de lui une de ces personnes que l'ont désignerait comme un roc humain, une personne dite inébranlable, tellement forte et pourtant tellement plus fragile que les autres.

- Tu viens de faire un pari que tu as perdu d'avance, révéla-t-elle, amère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répliqua-t-il. Connais-tu mon histoire, au moins !?

- Vas-y, raconte-là moi en quelques mots, alors, invita-t-elle. Maintenant que tout le monde est _mort_, et qu'il n'y a plus personne pour t'entendre ni t'écouter…

Il se figea. Plus personne… ? Autour de lui, tout n'était que ténèbres, noirceur et mort. Sakura était morte. Kakashi était mort.

Naruto était mort.

Tous tués par ses mains. Non, ils ne seraient plus là pour l'entendre et l'écouter, désormais…

Il inspira. De toute façon, cette fille, il la tuerait, alors…

- J'avais dix ans, commença-t-il. Tout mon clan s'est fait assassiner par mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa, que j'ai enfin tué. Tout ça à cause d'une mission des dirigeants de Konoha. Parce que mon frère n'a pas eu le courage de me tuer, il m'a épargné et j'ai vécu avec l'idée de me venger de lui pendant toute mon enfance, seul et…

- Seul ? coupa-t-elle. Je ne crois pas, non. Tu avais des amis. Des amis que tu as appris à connaître, qui t'estimaient et qui par-dessus tout _t'aimaient_. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et tu n'as pas gâché que ta vie, mais également les leur : ils ont passé des années à te pourchasser, pour finalement voir leurs efforts anéantis, tout ça parce que tu recherchais le _pouvoir_ pour te venger. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste inhumain, _crétin_ et _IMBECILE_.

Il resta immobile à écouter ses paroles, impassible. Elle était blessé et ça se voyait : elle tenait fermement son épaule ensanglantée, mais réussissait à parler ou plutôt à cracher des mots. Elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur le visage du déserteur, entièrement neutre, elle remarquait dans ses yeux noirs une réaction à ses propos venimeux – et pourtant on ne peut plus vrais.

- Le pouvoir, continua-t-elle. Le pouvoir ne t'aura rien apporté, Uchiwa, sinon le malheur. Juge par toi-même de ta vie à présent : tu n'es pas heureux, pas en paix avec toi-même, des cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres t'assaillent dès que tu oses seulement fermer les paupières et… tu es _seul_. Mais le pire, Uchiwa, le pire, c'est que c'est toi qui a choisi ce chemin, c'est toi qui a choisi de t'enfoncer dans la vengeance et la souffrance, et tu OSES encore dire, crier que personne ne te comprend, que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans ton malheur et que de toute façon tu te vengeras de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. T'as juste jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir des gens qui te comprenaient, des gens qui auraient pu t'aider et qui avaient tiré d'importantes leçons de leurs actes.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini, qu'il s'en prendrait plein dans la figure encore longtemps. Il sentait poindre en lui l'amertume, la solitude qu'il craignait tant, les images cauchemardesques qui le poursuivaient de jour comme de nuit. Il sentait la colère arriver par paquets face à ce que cette jeune femme disait. Il sentait qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

- T'as juste jamais pensé, reprit-elle, qu'il pouvait y avoir dix fois pire que toi. Vingt fois pire que toi. Infiniment pire.

- Ah oui ? cracha-t-il, sûr de lui. Donne-moi un exemple, une preuve, et j'admettrais ce que tu as dit, pour de bon. Et je recommencerais tout à zéro.

- C'est un pari perdu d'avance, Uchiwa, murmura-t-elle. Je suis une de ces personnes…

Elle sentit la détresse la submerger à nouveau, le néant s'agrandir encore alors qu'elle allait tout dévoiler. Elle sentit la souffrance arriver par vagues déferlantes, emportant son âme déjà perdue avec elles…

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu depuis toute petite, déjà, lâcha-t-elle dans un ton amer. Tu ne peux imaginer ma souffrance ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que la vie m'a balancé à la figure comme saletés de malheurs !!

Elle stoppa son discours et sa rage. Elle aurait pu sentir les larmes monter si elle ne les avait pas déjà toutes épuisées à pleurer tout son soul…

- J'ai vécu la guerre, continua-t-elle sur le même ton amer. J'ai vu mes parents se faire assassiner sous mes propres yeux, ma sœur se faire violer et mon frère se faire tabasser. Je les ai vu mourir sans pouvoir rien faire, parce qu'on m'avait presque tuée.

Elle marqua une énième pose, inspirant et soufflant, se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

- Quelques années plus tard, j'avais réussi à revivre : j'avais des amis qui m'avaient soutenue et un fiancé. J'avais réussi à me reconstruire, moi et ma vie avec. J'avais réussi à tourner la page…

C'était il y a quatre ans. Nous étions tous des ninjas. Puis, alors que nous effectuions une mission ensemble, tout a foiré : nous avons été capturés par nos ennemis, vers un endroit inconnu de tous. Et là… là… je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça. Ces… ces hommes faisaient des expériences à tout va en se servant de cobayes… humains… et en ne les anesthésiant pas, en les torturant, tentant de les faire souffrir jusqu'à la limite du supportable du corps, juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Ils les laissaient guérir juste ce qu'il fallait, et ils reprenaient leurs tortures incessantes…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Sasuke put lire sur son visage à quel point elle avait souffert de la vie, à quel point elle avait été abîmée et creusée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace d'espoir ni de vie en elle.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai vu mourir les deux personnes qui étaient devenues les plus chères à mes yeux : mon fiancé et ma meilleure amie, qui était comme une sœur. J'ai vu leur corps et leur esprit mutilés ; je les ai vus tomber dans la folie suprême, celle de la douleur et de l'enfer dans lequel nous étions plongés. Je les ai vus mourir, lentement, doucement. Maigrissant, souffrant, agonisant chaque jour un peu plus. Le même sort m'était réservé qu'à eux, d'ailleurs je sentais que la folie me rattraperait bientôt, tout comme la mort : c'aurait été un soulagement… mais non.

Non ! La mort ne voulait pas de moi. Elle laissait la vie jouer encore un peu avec moi comme une vulgaire poupée… pourquoi ? Parce que l'organisation qui a fait tout cela a été arrêtée. J'ai été libérée, et j'ai erré sur les chemins en terre, comme une guenille humaine.

C'était ce qu'elle était désormais, un corps de chiffon rempli de vide. Un pantin désarticulé. Un morceau de chair vivante, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire…

- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Konoha…, révéla-t-elle. Là, j'ai rencontré Naruto, Sakura et les autres. Ils m'ont acceptée comme j'étais, ils m'ont laissée le temps de m'habituer, de m'ouvrir à eux. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter tout ça, avant de vaincre mes cauchemars, mes peurs. J'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps… ils ont été très patients. Je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissante, d'ailleurs…

Elle baissa la tête. Elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer, les larmes perler.

- …et puis tu les as tués, tous sans exception, murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée. Et je me retrouve seule, encore une fois. Toujours seule. Sans personne pour essayer de me réconforter, sans personne pour m'écouter.

Elle releva son visage mutilé par la douleur vers l'Uchiwa. Ses prunelles laissaient s'échapper des larmes maintes fois tombées de ses joues, ayant tellement de fois creusé des sillons sur sa peau mate…

- Et toi, Uchiwa, souffla-t-elle, tu avais encore des amis sur qui compter, des amis qui t'ont cherché pendant des années. Des amis de confiance, qui t'aimaient réellement, que tu as laissé tomber et considéré comme des moins que rien, pour ta _vengeance_. _Ta putain de vengeance_.

Elle releva le menton, les gouttes d'eau se détachant toujours de sa peau pour se mêler à la terre ensanglantée du champ de bataille.

- Tu mérites même pas d'être pris en pitié.

Et en refermant sa bouche, elle se retourna sans plus un mot pour le brun qui était sidéré par ses paroles. Elle tituba lentement entre les corps, s'éloignant de lui, seule silhouette debout au milieu de dépouilles quasiment identiques dont toutes les âmes étaient parties pour l'au-delà.

Vivante. Elle était _encore_ vivante. Combien n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir mourir enfin, pour pouvoir être apaisée de cette douleur et de ce vide la rongeant tout les jours, la poursuivant chaque seconde de sa misérable vie que l'on ne pouvait même plus qualifier ainsi… combien n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être couché, sans vie, au milieu de ces corps tous semblables.

Doucement, en soupirant et en tenant fermement son épaule, elle gravit la pente douce qui menait au mont des Hokage. Elle voulait pouvoir se dépêtrer de ces cadavres puants et imbibés de sang, tout comme elle. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette odeur qui la poursuivait alors qu'elle passait son chemin…

Plus loin, un certain brun avançait lui aussi. Mais beaucoup plus rapidement, cette fois. En courant, sautant d'un point à l'autre, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, peut-être. La jeune femme, dans sa marche lente, le voyait, et souriait.

Il était essoufflé, les relents d'hémoglobine lui brûlaient le nez et l'air lui-même enflammait ses poumons. Tout son corps lui criait de se reposer, lui hurlait qu'il avait besoin de repos, mais… il n'en aurait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, _lui_.

Naruto.

Il voulait lui dire. Lui raconter un tas de choses. Combien il était désolé. Combien il avait été stupide, mais combien il avait eu besoin d'un rempart pour se protéger. Comment, chaque seconde, au plus profond de lui, il n'avait cessé de repenser à l'équipe sept…

Il aperçut une touffe blonde dépasser, prisonnière sous plusieurs corps et il accéléra le rythme, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure. Il arriva à destination en quelques secondes et dégagea cette mèche broussailleuse dorée tout aussi rapidement, pressé de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose…

Il se pencha sur le corps, haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres, tentant de distinguer le moindre battement de cœur qui pourrait lui dire que le blond était vivant. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient presque pris de convulsions, tant il avait peur de devoir assumer toutes ses erreurs par un autre malheur…

_Boum-boum_.

Il sursauta violemment ; c'était largement plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer.

- Sa… s'ke…

- Ta gueule, murmura le brun, sinon tu vas crever, abruti.

- T'es… vraiment… reve…nu ? insista le blondinet.

- Tais-toi, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto s'exécuta et se laissa porter hors du village en ruines. Pour la première fois, il était fatigué ; très fatigué. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, à présent : dormir à côté de son meilleur ami, voire dans ses bras. En tant que frère retrouvé…

Il sombra doucement dans l'inconscience, sentant à chaque fois qu'il voyait les ténèbres arriver les baffes monumentales du brun qui le portait pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans le coma… il sourit.

Oui, il était vraiment très fatigué…

Au loin, une silhouette dominait la scène des corps macabres du haut du mont des Hokage. Elle était gravement blessée, du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son épaule. Malgré tout, elle souriait. Elle sentait enfin le vide se retirer lentement et l'apaisement venir. Enfin…

Elle ne voulait laisser passer aucune chance. Elle ne voulait pas rater cette fois où elle pourrait enfin partir en paix. Elle pressa doucement sa blessure, élargissant son sourire.

Alors, elle se releva, fière, entourée d'une aura particulière qui imposait le respect, avec dans les yeux la lueur de ceux qui ont affronté pire que la mort et qui partent sereins.

Lentement, elle fit un pas, puis deux. Le troisième ne rencontra pas d'appui.

Elle s'était jetée du haut de la falaise.

« Peut-être que cette fois-ci, la mort voudra bien de moi. Peut-être, qu'enfin, je pourrais les revoir, tous. Peut-être que je serais finalement apaisée… »

Lorsqu'elle percuta le sol de plein fouet, elle ne sentit pas le lourd choc de la pierre dure.

Elle était partie.

***

Sasuke se redressa violemment, sortant Naruto de sa torpeur. Il se retourna partiellement vers les visages de pierre, les fixant pendant quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce… qui va… pas ? souffla le blond.

- Rien…, chuchota l'Uchiwa. C'est fini…

Son ami ne chercha même pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles et referma les yeux. Le brun scruta la falaise encore quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, avant de tourner le dos à son village natal avec Naruto appuyé sur son épaule. Un tout petit sourire avait prit place sur son visage.

« T'avais raison, songea-t-il à contrecœur, c'était un pari perdu d'avance. »

- C'est vraiment fini, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda devant lui, le chemin rouge s'étendant à ses pieds. Il ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il avait fait, c'était certain. Mais il pouvait recommencer.

- Naruto, appela-t-il en secouant doucement son ami. Réveille-toi, abruti.

- Tu… m'embêtes…, lâcha le blond.

- Ça te dit de tout recommencer ?

Surpris, le porteur de Kyuubi releva la tête, à moitié assommé et les yeux papillonnant de fatigue. Il fixa le brun pour s'assurer qu'aucune trace de blague ou de mensonge n'était présente, et, satisfait, il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Bien… bien sûr ! articula-t-il.

- Alors c'est parti, conclut l'Uchiwa.

Il fixa encore une fois cette falaise de pierre, d'où il avait vu une tache orange tomber, et sourit, avant de se retourner vers l'avenir qui s'annonçait plus radieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer.

Il fit un premier pas. Puis un second. Le troisième s'appuya sur le bout de chemin qui ne respirait plus le sang et la mort.

Sasuke releva la tête, scruta les deux saphirs qui le fixaient avec joie et songea qu'il aurait tout le temps pour se rattraper, à présent. Sur cette pensée, il se détourna de son passé rempli de ténèbres, et fit un quatrième pas.

Oui, son avenir s'annonçait plus radieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé…


End file.
